Darklight
by Dreamvision
Summary: Harry Potter discovers magic 3 years before Hogwarts and tentatively begins to practice under the cover of darkness, all the while nightmares haunt his dreams and voices whisper in his ear. Harry Potter has a great destiny set before him and many people looking to guide him for their own means, light or dark. Struggling across the inky darkness, or stumbling along binding light.


**_Sorry for not having posted anything in a  long while_** _**but a variety of things got in the way, exams, trips, life, stuff like that oh and homework. I actually started to write my own book. I even forgot i had a story for a while. But now I've returned, i don't even remember how i got this idea but it's been stuck in my head for weeks now, months even. Now on my other story, God, i read it before posting this. It was terrible. My grammar and story progression was horrible. But now, in my opinion, I'm much better at writing. But you'll be the judges. So I've decided to rewrite Madara's Legacy. So know that it's not been abandoned but anyone is welcome to use it if they want to. now as with all fanfiction none of this belongs to me. So enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. **_

Harry lied comfortably upon the grass lawn on #4 Privet Drive, his small 9 year old body hardly noticeable behind the high flowerbeds that lined the lawn. His sore body relaxed from being overworked with chores. He sighed as he closed his eyes when the sun rose from behind a cloud, Harry felt its warm rays hit his face. A cool autumn breeze slowly passed by. He sighed in contentment. His relatives had been working him harder these past few weeks than ever before. Something weird Had happened last month. It had been his cousin Dudley's tenth birthday. After Harry had 'given his present' ,which consisted of being beaten by Dudley, Harry'd wished with all his strength to be able to smash his huge cake right into his face. Turns out he didn't have to. Some freak accident with the plate had smashed the cake straight into his face with enough force to push him all the way to the living room. Strangely, the only part that actually landed in his mouth were the candles. Harry still chuckled at the mental image of Dudley's cake filled face. But not all of his days were as happy as that one, no, not by a long shot. Most of his days were spent doing chores. He did every single chore that was needed around the house, from cleaning toilets, to tending to the garden. Things only got worse whenever something weird or unexplainable happened. Lately he'd been having strange dreams. A bright green flash followed by a muffled scream and a high-pitched laugh echoing in his mind. He'd wake in cold sweat, with his aunt screaming at him to wake up and shut up. His peaceful musings were cut short when he heard his uncle shout for him to come back to finish his chores. He sullenly picked himself up from the floor and made his way back to the house.

* * *

Tears streamed down his face slightly marring his cheeks. He wiped at his eyes below his black framed glasses. He hyperventilated as he tried to forget the images rushing through his mind, the vivid green light followed by a muffled scream and those horrible red eyes. Harry gazed at his pathetic reflection in the small mirror. His emerald green eyes glowed slightly providing an small amount of eerie green light. He noticed he was covered in cold sweat as his breathing slowed. Then horror began to settle in his gut, what if he'd screamed and woken up his aunt or uncle! He slowly crawled out of bed, wishing with all his might his uncle was still asleep. He silently crept upstairs watching out for the creaky stair. He heard slight snores coming from his cousin Dudley's bedroom and deep ones from his uncle's bedrooms. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the cupboard under the stairs. Lying down he looked at himself in the mirror again. The dark bags marring his emerald eyes coupled with his skinny frame and over-sized clothes gave him a haunted appearance. As he looked at himself in the mirror his hate for his relatives increased. When he was younger, he used to wonder why he was treated like this by the Dursleys. After gaining the courage to ask about it he'd learned to never question the Dursleys in their treatment if him. Painfully.

Harry still remembered the feeling he got when the cake smashed into his cousin's face. At the moment the feeling had been buried beneath his excitement and apprehension at the prospect of being punished for the odd event. He always was. Whenever something weird or unexplainable happened he was blamed, and subsequently punished, for it. The feeling in itself was odd, ge felt an odd tingle flowing through his body and out his fingertips, as if electricity. Were coursing through his whole body. He found the sensation very pleasurable. He'd been trying to remember the exact feeling for a few weeks now, almost two months. A small broken plate, which used to be one of aunt Petunia's favorites, lay in top of his bed. He'd managed to salvage it when Petunia had thrown it out after Dudley had broken it during one of his tantrums.

He concentrated deeply on his memory of the feeling, of its pleasant tingle, of its electrifying sense of power. Slowly the feeling cake back he felt a small rush of power running through his veins. Quickly he tried to remember what he'd done after the feeling had come for the cake to ram itself into Dudley's face. He remembered willing it to happen. He'd wished with all his might that he could just spam it into his cousin's sneering face, then it'd happened. So Harry started his mind and willed for the plate to rise. Slowly but surely the flower-patterned plate was lifted into the air through a direct manifestation of Harry's will. Harry felt a pull inside him. He could locate exactly where the feeling was coming from. It was inside his body and yet it wasn't. The plate slowly floated above the darkened cot in a small cupboard under the stairs in #4 Privet Drive. His large emerald eyes, hidden beneath a pair of clumsy black glasses, shined with glee. The plate fell on the cot with a small thud as his concentration broke. Sweat covered his suddenly tired body. Looking at the clock he noticed he'd been trying for 5 hours already. His small alarm clock told him it was already 2:45 AM. He collapsed on his pillow wondering how he lost his sense of time so badly. He fell asleep almost instantly a wide smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning nothing could ruin Harry's good mood. He did everything his aunt and uncle ordered him to with smile upon his face. His green eyes shined with delight each time they told him do something else, almost as if he knew something they didn't. Vernon was worried. Had the boy gone mad? He wondered. What could've possibly happened for him to smile like an idiot when he told him to scrub the floor for the fifth time that day. "Boy!" Vernon roared as threateningly as he could. Harry immediately came downstairs from scrubbing the toilets for the second time with that insufferable smile of his. "Tell me boy! What's got you smiling like a bloody idiot, you'd better not done anything, well boy spot it out! I don't have all day!" Vernon spat at Harry. Harry's smile wavered slightly as small flecks of spit landed on his face. "Oh, nothing important Uncle Vernon." Harry replied with calm while wiping his face. "I just learned my place" he spoke softly, almost subdued, but the vicious smile on his face told another story. Vernon backed down "fine boy, just remember its thanks to us that you've got a roof over your head." "Of course uncle I would never leave my debts unpaid" Harry started with a sinister smile before leaving. Vernon just stood there, gazing stupidly at his nephew's retreating back.

Harry continuously practiced to exhaustion under the cover of darkness. Note that he knew the feeling look for he could easily lift the plate, manipulating it in the air only took a bit more concentration. he practiced everywhere he went lifting small item into the air and manipulating them. He hid what he could do from everyone, his relatives had made it painfully obvious that any freakishness would be punished severely. He used to wonder why his relatives treated him as they did, now he knew, _they were afraid of _him. 'As they should be' He thought as he rapidly spun a penny above his palm while rotating its own axis. He was currently walking home from school. A year had passed since he discovered his ability, which he'd learned was called telekinesis. He'd read about it, he could do what the book mentioned, though he couldn't understand many of the words the book used the nice lady at the library would often tell him what they meant. An idea came to him spontaneously, breaking his concentration and making the coin fall to the ground. He smirked viciously. He was better than everyone, that's why they were afraid of him. They were afraid of his potential, his **power. '**Woah boy, slowdown' said the still sane part his mind. 'You're just a kid, she you can son a coin with your mind but that won't help you in a fight. Just as the frustrating thought brought him back to reality, Harry heard Dudley and his gang noisily make their way across the street. Harry grit his teeth frustration and anger as he was forced to house in some nearby bushes and wait for them to pass. He wanted to avoid a being from Dudley and his friends. He came out of the bushes just as they walked out of sight. He saw the penny he'd been levitating the stretched his arm towards it and searched for the feeling of power inside himself, before willing it towards his open hand. The sight of the coin zooming to his hand brought Harry no comfort. He floated it a foot above his outstretched hand, at eye level. He instinctively allowed his anger to take control, he unconsciously clenched his hand desiring nothing more than four Dudley and his friends to leave him alone. It was humiliating having to hide like this from them. He closed his eyes his clenched fist shaking with anger and humiliation. When he reopened them roughly five minutes later he noticed that the coin still floated in front of him, or at least what used to be a coin. In front of him was a small ball of compacted metal. Harry stood there, gazing dumbstruck at the small ball that he'd floated back to his tightly compacted metallic sphere was no bigger than his pinky finger. He concentrated on altering the shape again, with no results. Frowning he tried instead of applying the energy below like lifting it out to the sides to spin it, he applied two opposing forces. He watched amazed the metal ball was slowly crushed into a thin metal smiled again.

* * *

Just as he arrived at Privet Drive he found Dudley and his gang editing for him. 5 kids not including Dudley looked at him with stupid grins on their faces. Harry stood there watching in terror as his cousins mouth formed words he could not hear, probably taunting him about something or other. He heard Dudley friend roar with laughter. He hoped with all his might that they'd stick with verbal trains this time and not beat him up. Harry's heart thumped madly in his chest he kept his head down, his eyes downcast. He hoped he wouldn't hear the words that would seal his fate. "Get'im!" he heard Dudley tell at his friends while laughing and launching himself at him. Harry tore his backpack off himself and threw it at Dudley face before running like hell. Harry ran, frantically avoiding anybody in his way and pushing every ounce of strength he had left into his legs, commanding them to move faster. He heard the children screaming and the sound of feet pursuing him. He felt a stone slam into his back as he neared the park near Magnolia Crescent a street near Privet Drive. Harry crashed painfully unto the ground. His vision blurred as his glasses flew off. He grunted in pain as the first kick landed on his stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. Fists struck his small body as Dudley's friends egged him on. Spittle flew from his mouth a particularly vicious punch caught him in his already bruised stomach. "Hit him again!" Harry heard one of Dudley's friends exclaim, the one with a rat-like face. Dudley followed the order grinning like a loon. Dudley stopped afterward giving Harry a brief respite. Harry just laid there, panting on the ground. He didn't even try to run away, even though he hadn't checked, he knew Dudley's "friends" had formed a circle around them, preventing him from fleeing. 'Why it's it always like this?' Harry wondered as he lay pathetically on the grass 'Why are these bloody idiots stronger than me!? I have telekinesis, I'm better than them.' He thought angrily as he cradled his bruised chest. 'Wait, I have telekinesis,' thought Harry as a plan quickly formed in his head. While still lying on the ground, he stretched out his arm towards the stone they'd thrown at him. He'd never tried using the ability offensively before. Dudley was too big for him to try moving,_yet, _but the stone was not. He'd never moved an object as far as he was about to try. Dudley has turned his back towards Harry and had begun to flex his muscles stupidly in front of his friends. '_Perfect' _thought Harry as he found that electrifying sense of power inside of him. The stone answered his call and began to float gently. Harry turned his slightly glowing emerald eyes towards Dudley. Remembering every single time Dudley and his gang, along with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had humiliated him hate flooded his being, suddenly the feeling of power changed somehow, it became more powerful, primal almost, yet refined. It became intoxicating, flooding his body with an external pressure and pressure, yet out felt, wrong, as if the beautiful arms of darkness had embraced his soul, comforting him. His eyes flashed crimson, just as Dudley turned back to him.

Dudley'd been having fun beating up his cousin. He was an easy target, and one he'd never tired of. He'd been basking in his friend's praise when he got a sudden I'm ominous feeling. He turned just in time for him to see his cousin's eyes turn a blazing shade of crimson. It happened too fast for Dudley to process what happened correctly. One minute his cousin's on the ground with those creepy red eyes, his hand outstretched and the next thing he knew, he too was lying face-first on the grass an immense pain bloomed on his shoulder blade followed by a sickening crack. He couldn't hold back the painful screen that tore from his lungs. His friends panicked at seeing their leader lying on the ground howling in pain. They'd seen a rock hit him with unbelievable force. They'd turned around to see who dared throw a rock at Dudley only to find empty air. They turned to find Potter trying to crawl away and Dudley crying on the ground. Deciding Dudley was more important they picked him up careful not to aggravate his injuries as Potter slithered away.

Harry cradled his side as he made his way over to where his glasses had landed. He picked up the dark frames and began checking for damage. After carefully wiping his glasses of any deity left on them, he put them back on once more hiding his emerald orbs behind clunky black frames. He slowly walked back towards where the chase had begun. He couldn't help but feel immensely satisfied at finally striking back against Dudley. The first offensive use of his power he'd tried had been a complete success. He chuckled lightly as he picked up his backpack but groaned as his already injured sides throbbed in protest. He collapsed near a tree at the same park where Dudley and his friends assaulted him. Harry sat under the tree looking at the clouds drifting on the horizon. The sun had already set by the time the clouds had neared enough for the rain to shower over Harry. What he'd done caught up to him as he saw lightning flash in the horizon. Panic blossomed in Harry's chest. 'God' he thought 'Aunt Petunia is gonna be so angry' he thought worryingly as rain poured from the heavens. The rain made hIs hair stick to his head and fall into his eyes. It'd been awhile since he'd last had a haircut. Resigned to his fate he shakily rose to his feet. Pushing his wet hair out of his eyes he began walk forward, heading towards Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry arrived at an empty house. The curtains were shut and the lights were off. The car was gone too. He threw his backpack over the gate to the backyard before jumping over it himself. He groaned as he failed the landing and fell to the ground in a painful heap. Harry picked himself up from the wet grass and headed for the backdoor. Reaching for the doorknob, Harry sighed in annoyance at the locked door. Frowning he put hand over the doorknob, fingers splayed. He concentrated on one of the more useful abilities of telekinesis. He lightly reached out and _felt _pins inside the lock. Softly lifting them into place he heard the door open with a satisfying click. Pushing it open he walked inside, uncaring of the small puddles of water left in his wake. Sighing softly he let his backpack fall to the tiled floor. "I'm home" he declared in a defeated time his loneliness caught up to him. Smiling bitterly to himself he headed toward the kitchen. His stomach had been rumbling loudly in protest of the lack of good it'd received. Quickly fixing himself a sandwich he sees in silence. His eyes downcast the entire time. He reluctantly got up and willed himself toward the cupboard under the stairs, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before the Dursleys came back to punish him into the next century. Just as he opened the door to his cupboard a note fell from where it had been affixed to the front door. "Taking Dudley to the hospital. Broken shoulder blade and dislocated arm. Will return in two days. " Harry read aloud a sinister smile spreading over his lips as remembered the crack that had accompanied the stone striking Dudley's back. He made his way back to his cot thoroughly exhausted from the day's events. Suffice to say, Harry James Potter slept with a smile on his face the day dreaming of what he would do during a Dursley-free weekend.

That weekend was a blur of fun for Harry. He knew where Dudley his his money and knew the little bastard could barely count, as long as Harry didn't take a noticeable amount of money he would be fine. That day he went to places he'd never dared to go. He visited the cinema in town, bought ice cream from the truck when it passed by, he even went to the zoo. His mood was only brightened when it became apparent that the Durleys didn't know it was Harry who'd thrown the stone at Dudley. After all, five witnesses saying he was lying on the ground the whole time is a little hard to wave off. As Harry had later learned during a phone call from his uncle 'to make sure the house hadn't burned down yet' His uncle actually thought an older kid had thrown that rock at Dudley and then ran away. He'd even bought himself a Walkman using Dudley's stash. It was one of the best weekends of his life.

But like all good things out must eventually come to an end. After skipping school to go to the cinema again. He'd been noticed by an odd man on the other stuff of the road. It's wasn't close enough a word to describe that man Harry thought. The man was dressed in a flamboyant multicolored trench coat and had a small Wooden stick hanging out from a pocket. It was creeping Harry out a little the way the man was staring at him, it was close to hero worship. Seeming to hesitate a bit, the man made a decision and began to walk towards Harry. 'Damn it' thought Harry. He'd seen his like this on the news. 'Please God,' Harry began praying as he walked a bit faster to the safety of the cinema 'if you're not too busy, hit this guy with lightning or something please. I really **don't **want to get kidnapped. ' Harry thought his prayer was answered when he heard thunder rumble overhead. But no such luck followed, instead the heavy rain began to pound into his body. He tried remembering the feeling of intoxicating power he'd felt when he'd hurled that stone at Dudley using his telekinetic prowess. His concentration was broken when he felt a pair of fingers tap his shoulder. He froze. Panic blossomed into being as a block of ice dropped into the pit of his stomach and his blood turned to ice. "Hello!" Said the odd stranger with a jovial tone. Now that he was this close, Harry became aware that the man smelled like tobacco and the streets, just like a hobo he'd seen with the Dursleys one time when they'd gone to the supermarket. "My name is Mudungus Fletcher!" He announced while extending his hand towards Harry. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to take it he grasped Harry's arm instead in a familiar manner. He put his other hand into his coat pocket. "So," he continued undeterred " Harry Potter sir, would you mind..." whatever he was going to say was cut off as he let out a grown of pain as Harry kicked him right between the legs before running away.

'What the hell?' Thought Harry as he ran towards the cinema which was a few blocks away. He collapsed on his knees while panting for breath. "How did he know my name" he wondered to himself in between pants. He promptly decided that he would forever avoid weirdly dressed hobos. Also the man had looked suspiciously like a cross-dresser. Harry shivered and vowed to work on his offensive abilities using telekinesis. Harry smiled to himself as the rain left him drenched. He had an interesting year ahead of him.

* * *

_** now, how was that. Please review and please if you're gonna be hateful for no reason at all, them don't write anything. Thanks for understanding. Oh before i forget,i won't be updating regularly as in every week or something like that, this is more of a hobby for me so I'll update when i finish the next chapter. Thanks again for reading. **_


End file.
